


Kik Back & Relax

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #fuckfuckfuckfuckityfuck, #uke midorima seme takao, ((because I want him in Touou)), Because Daiki needs him in Touou, Bottom Kagami, Fast Build, Game: Amnesia, Gamer! Kagami, I WANT TAIGA'S BABY PHOTOS, KIK, Kagami Taiga: the Human Black Hole, M/M, Matchmaker Himuro, NEVER - Kagami Taiga, Never let Tatsuya near your phone - Kagami Taiga, Probably more ships along the way, Sexual Content, Touou Kagami Taiga, Underage Drinking, Very dirty, WARNING: TATSUYA, aokaga - Freeform, implied momoi x aida, its my 2nd otp after AoKaga, lots of swearing, takao x midorima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>PantherOfBlue has invited you to chat</em><br/>  <strong>PantherOfBlue: Hey, sup</strong><br/>  <strong>TheTigerRoars: Hey, do I know you?</strong><br/>  <strong>PantherOfBlue: We don't know each other</strong><br/>  <strong>TheTigerRoars: Uh...Then why did you Kik me?</strong><br/>  <strong>PantherOfBlue: idk, you seem interesting</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unlikely Start of a Blossoming Friendship

"Why does it have to rain now?" Kagami Taiga, young, single and gay, grumbled. He tossed his basketball from hand to hand, hoping that the rain would clear up soon so he could play some basket. There was a vibration in his back pocket. Leaning back, he slid his fingers in and took out the vibrating object.

_PantherOfBlue has invited you to chat_

**PantherOfBlue: Hey, sup**

**TheTigerRoars: Hey, do I know you?**

**PantherOfBlue: We don't know each other**

**TheTigerRoars: Uh...Then why did you Kik me?**

**PantherOfBlue: idk, you seem interesting**

**TheTigerRoars: Uh, thanks**

**PantherOfBlue: And because your profile picture is a hot American woman. Care to give me your number, girl? ;)**

**TheTigerRoars: DAMNIT ALEX. Uh, sorry man, I'm a dude**

**PantherOfBlue: Oh, awkward**

**TheTigerRoars: Yeah, I'm very into basketball, and quite muscular, n very much male**

**PantherOfBlue: u play ball? Damn, r u any good at it?!**

**TheTigerRoars: Of course im good! Are you insulting me!? U PLAY BALL TOO?**

**PantherOfBlue: NO SHIT. B-BALL IS DA LIFE.**

**TheTigerRoars: YEAH, ITS THE GREATEST**

**PantherOfBlue: Another thing, why'd u seem impolite, then polite?**

**TheTigerRoars: Uh, sorry. Not so used to dis**

**PantherOfBlue: it's okay, just type whatever comes to it mind**

**TheTigerRoars: Cheeseburgers**

**PantherOfBlue: wat?**

**TheTigerRoars: u told me to type what came to mind, cheeseburgers duh**

**PantherOfBlue: Ur pretty stupid. What's ur name**

**TheTigerRoars: Y should I tell u. U called me stupid**

**PantherOfBlue: im sorry. Now can u tell me?**

**TheTigerRoars: fine. Kagami Taiga**

**PantherOfBlue: im Aomine Daiki**

**TheTigerRoars: i didn't ask u**

**PantherOfBlue: i told you anyways. Age?**

**TheTigerRoars: Y am I even telling u? 16**

**PantherOfBlue: im 16 too. Height?**

**TheTigerRoars: 1.9m**

**PantherOfBlue: lol im 1.92m, shorty**

**TheTigerRoars: stfu. Appearance?**

**PantherOfBlue: well well who's asking the questions now? ;) interested are we, tiger~**

**TheTigerRoars: wtf man. im gettin' your particulars so I can report u 2 the police**

**PantherOfBlue: feisty. Im tall, duh, I've got dark blue hair n super tan skin. Im kinda muscular, cuz b-ball, n I look like sex-walking-on-2-legs ;)**

**TheTigerRoars: I see, I'll go report u for sexual harassment now. Thanks for the cooperation :)**

_TheTigerRoars has left the chat_

 He exited the app, and deleted the chat, but felt slightly less bored than he was two hours ago.


	2. The Reason Why It Is Never Wise To Send Someone Your Picture

It was the next morning when Taiga met with the same situation. Thank goodness it was during the holidays, or he might've had to go to school with a bad mood. He had just woken up after his daily 6 hours of sleep, when he felt his phone buzz from under his pillow. Thinking that it was his 'brother' texting him, he swiped blindly across the screen to unlock his phone. The painful truth glared him in the face.(literally, it was dark in his room, and the bright light of the screen was rather an eyesore.) 

 _PantherOfBlue_ _has invited you to chat_

**PantherOfBlue: Hey, u didn't really report me rite?**

**PantherOfBlue: Oi, answer me**

**PantherOfBlue: HEY**

**PantherOfBlue: TAIGA**

**PantherOfBlue: im sorey**

**PantherOfBlue: pls answer me, tiger ):**

**TheTigerRoars: what**

**PantherOfBlue: TIGER! :D**

**TheTigerRoars: Wtf are u doin, asshole. Whaddya want from me** ((obviously reference from Adam Lambert's 'Whaddya want from me', in case you were wondering))

**PantherOfBlue: Uh, im sorry bout that day, sowilluplsforgiveme?**

**TheTigerRoars: r u serious**

**PantherOfBlue: yeah**

**TheTigerRoars: k, i forgive u**

**PantherOfBlue: n also, since i gave u my particulars, gimme urs?**

**TheTigerRoars: consider me bein nice. I've got reddish-brown hair that fades to black near the ends. My eyebrows r forked. Im slightly tanned, and im half American half Japanese**

**PantherOfBlue: woah, cool**

**PantherOfBlue: also, u didn't report me rite?**

**TheTigerRoars: i did**

**PantherOfBlue: F U CK**

**TheTigerRoars: nah, im not so heartless to report poor blue-haired guys who try to hit on redheads**

**PantherOfBlue: Thank goodness**

**PantherOfBlue: Oh taiga i culd kiss u rite now**

**TheTigerRoars: even though im gay, ew no fu ck off**

**PantherOfBlue: ur gay?**

**TheTigerRoars: got a problem? Gonna call me a faggot?**

**PantherOfBlue: Uh, no. Chill, im bi**

**TheTigerRoars: Whatev**

**PantherOfBlue: sorry if i seemed like an asshole, that's kinda my personality**

******TheTigerRoars: i can tell**

**PantherOfBlue: we gud?**

**TheTigerRoars: "we"? Since when was this "we"? im not interested in u, stop botherin me**

**PantherOfBlue: *image attached***

**PantherOfBlue: interested now? ;)**

**TheTigerRoars: .....no**

**PantherOfBlue: I kno ur interested, dun deny it, _tiger~_**

**TheTigerRoars: u wish**

**PantherOfBlue: hey, send me a pic of u**

**TheTigerRoars: y shud i**

**PantherOfBlue: bc i sent u 1 of me**

**TheTigerRoars: so?**

**PantherOfBlue: ever heard of a trade system?**

**TheTigerRoars: well, this ain't 'mutual agreement', the last time i checked**

**PantherOfBlue: just one teensy, weensy picture? Tiger, c'mon**

**TheTigerRoars: *image attached***

**TheTigerRoars: r u happy now?**

**PantherOfBlue: yeah, gonna use it as fap material 2nite ;)**

**TheTigerRoars: dON'T**

**TheTigerRoars: iM SERIOYS**

**TheTigerRoars: *SERIOUS**

_PantherOfBlue has left the chat_

On the other side of the screen, a very horny Aomine Daiki smirked at the attached document. An irritated-looking redhead glared at him intensely, eyebrows furrowed adorably. He was trying to look angry, but the slightly puffed-out cheeks kinda ruined the effect. Scarlet eyes seemed to stare right in his own, causing pleasant shiver go up his spine. He could just imagine the blushing features on that face, contorted in pleasure while the shorter male (from what he had found out) was beneath him. _Tiger's red locks were slightly mussed up, so obviously he had just woke up_ , Aomine deducted from his observation. He saved it in his file (titled fap material, of course) and turned back to his breakfast of cereal. His morning had just gotten better.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kagami's end....

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck!" He swore loudly, flinging his pillow across the room. The soft cushion caught his startled 'brother' in the face, causing the black-haired male to let out an undignified shout. "Taiga! What's got you in such a mood this morning? Don't tell me.....you're finally on your period?" The elder male acted shocked, dramatically putting his hands to his mouth. "TATSUYA! I'M NOT BLEEDING BETWEEN MY LEGS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Oh ew, I kinda just imagined that and nearly threw up in my mouth." Making a disgusted scowl, the redhead got up from his messy sheets. As retribution, he stretched, letting his bones crack back into place noisily. "TAIGA, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Himuro Tatsuya, Taiga's supposed 'elder brother', screamed, tossing the discarded pillow into his 'younger brother's face. Taiga grumbled. His morning had just gotten worse.


	3. When Your Brother Is A Douche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, horny guys ahead.

It was during the afternoon, when Aomine felt his phone vibrate, then promptly fall off the small table it was (or rather, used to be) on. Feeling his heart lurch out of his throat, he dashed to the device, hurriedly checking for any scratches or worse, cracks on his screen. "Phew, seems to be fine." He quickly muttered a silent 'thank you' to the gods, unlocking the home screen with a few taps. He smiled when he looked at the screen.

_TheTigerRoars has invited you chat_

**TheTigerRoars: hey, panther~**

**TheTigerRoars: *image attached***

A delectable image of a firm ass, barely covered by black denim jeans, flashed on his screen. Aomine quickly saved it in his new fap file, which he had created solely for the redhead's pictures. Now, the gallery possessed two images. He looked at the picture again. Above the beautiful booty, a toned back with sunkissed skin was bared. The skin was just begging to be marked. By him, of course. Smirking, he turned back to the task at hand.

**TheTigerRoars: want a piece of this ass~? ;)**

**TheTigerRoars: im hungry for ur huge cock**

**TheTigerRoars: i want ur dick in meshskdbsmxn**

**PantherOfBlue: Tiger? Can't type straight eh ;)**

**TheTigerRoars: OMFG PLEASE IGNORE THOSE TEXTS**

**TheTigerRoars: IT WASN'T ME**

**TheTigerRoars: OH SCREW DIS**

**PantherOfBlue: ....**

**TheTigerRoars: Aomine?**

**PantherOfBlue: nice ass ;)**

**TheTigerRoars: WTf**

**PantherOfBlue: loL**

**TheTigerRoars: I'M KILLING MY BRO FOR DIS**

**PantherOfBlue: chill**

**TheTigerRoars: HE'S GONNA GESJDKSDBSKSMZN**

**PantherOfBlue: ?**

Tatsuya had somehow managed to grab his smartphone from him, and had darted into his own room before locking it, leaving Kagami in the living room. "TATSUYA! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" He screamed, desperately trying to bash down the door. Of course, the door won the battle. Silently, Taiga prayed that his brother would not do much damage.

**TheTigerRoars: Oh sorry, im busy gettin fucked up the ass by my big bro**

**TheTigerRoars: his dick is soooooooo good**

**TheTigerRoars: it hits all the right spots**

**TheTigerRoars: i want his cock to stay in me for all eternity**

**PantherOfBlue: woah, that's...**

**TheTigerRoars: he's so big im dyin**

**PantherOfBlue: You bottom?**

**TheTigerRoars: OH GOD, HIT IT AGAINDHSJDB**

**PantherOfBlue: Guess that means u bottom eh ;)**

Taiga had finally remembered he had a key to the room. Cussing at how stupid he was, he quickly located the key and unlocked the door. His brother was too busy typing to even notice the silent redhead stalking closer and closer. Then, Kagami leaped. Grabbing his phone in the tussle, the owner of the phone looked at the messages.  _Oh no he didn't...._ Tatsuya did. He did it. Groaning, he typed out a reply.

**TheTigerRoars: GAH, UH, THAT WASN'T ME**

**TheTigerRoars: HOW IS THERE A PIC OF MY ASS?!!**

**TheTigerRoars: MY BRO TOOK MY PHONE FROM ME**

**TheTigerRoars: I CAN'T EVEN**

**TheTigerRoars: GAHHHhhhHhHHHh**

**TheTigerRoars: URGH**

**PantherOfBlue: it's ok**

**PantherOfBlue: Thank ur bro for me ;) i got a nice butt pic from him**

**TheTigerRoars: ARGH**

**TheTigerRoars: ThANK hIM YOURSELF**

_TheTigerRoars has added MirageDragons to the group_

**MirageDragons: So, you're the boy that got Taiga blushin'? ;)**

**PantherOfBlue: Thanks for the pic, saved in my private folder :) Wanna tap dat ass so bad**

**TheTigerRoars: U GUYS, STOP DIS**

**MirageDragons: I ain't handing Taiga over that easily though, you've gotta earn it**

**TheTigerRoars: TATSUYA!**

**PantherOfBlue: ooh, he blushes when he txts me? Sweet ;)**

**TheTigerRoars: im gettin outta 'ere**

_TheTigerRoars has exited the chat_

"Aww Taiga, such a spoilsport~" Tatsuya teased the blushing tiger, pressing Kagami's cheeks together. "Mmph mmt!" He tried to vocalize, yet failed. Although he didn't look the type, Himuro was pretty strong. "Couldn't hear you~" The black-haired male sang in a sing-song voice, squishing the flustered cheeks together. Managing to worm out of the grasp, Kagami answered again. "I said, I'm not!" Darting away from the older of the two, Kagami tried to gain distance. "Seriously, Taiga?"  Tatsuya laughed, chasing after him. The mysterious 'Aomine Daiki' forgotten, they ran around the living room, boisterous laughter filling the large space.

* * *

 

 **"** Ah, I think I'm forgotten." Aomine chuckled, dropping his phone on the duvet, going back to what he had been doing earlier. 

 


	4. Pictures That Will Scar You For All Of Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tatsuya
> 
> Implied that Riko and Momoi are in a relationship.

Kagami didn't know why (and how), but Aomine fit his type too well. Basketball player, tanned, slightly taller than him (he liked tall males, can't blame him), pretty muscular and....

_TheTigerRoars has been added to the group_

**PantherOfBlue: *image attached***

A good 9 inches (at least) in length. Wait, what!?

**TheTigerRoars: WHAT IS DIS**

**PantherOfBlue: My dick, dUH :v**

**PantherOfBlue: i mean, i got an ass pic from u, so im returning the favour ;)**

**PantherOfBlue: fap happily~**

**TheTigerRoars: WHAT**

**TheTigerRoars: SINCE WHEN**

**TheTigerRoars: I DON'T BOTTOM**

**MirageDragons: Try tellin' that to your ex ;)**

**TheTigerRoars: TATSUYA!**

**PantherOfBlue: Oh, denialllllll~**

**TheTigerRoars: sHUT UP**

**MirageDragons: seriously though, Taiga, you're a hardcore uke, don't deny it**

**TheTigerRoars: AND UR GIVIN INFO TO SOMEONE WE DON'T KNOW**

**TheTigerRoars: WHAT IF I GET SLASHED**

**PantherOfBlue: the most dat will happen is raped :v**

**PantherOfBlue: hey, send me a pic of his body will ya?**

**MirageDragons: *image attached***

For reasons unknown (probably his brother complex), Tatsuya had taken a picture of Taiga in the bath. Body half-submerged in water, the redhead was half-asleep. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the heat of the water. The water was clear too, and -ahem- well, Daiki got a good ogle at the firm pecs and flaccid flesh.

**TheTigerRoars: WHEN DID U TAKE DAT!?**

**MirageDragons: You were busy soaking in the tub :v**

**TheTigerRoars: GAH**

_TheTigerRoars has exited the group_

With a frustrated groan, Taiga slapped his forehead. "TAT-SU-YAAAAAAA!" Unleashing a battle cry, he charged toward his laughing brother with a stuffed tiger in his hand. "ITS A TIGER, PFFFFTTT." Quickly, Himuro snapped a picture before starting out of the shared apartment. And promptly sent it.

**MirageDragons: *image attached***

**MirageDragons: An extra for the person Taiga fancies ;)**

* * *

Usually, Kagami could catch his older brother. Unfortunately, today was not the day, as Himuro managed to escape the wrath of the fluffy tiger by darting out of the door. Taiga returned to his room, locking the door and taking the extra key. After making sure that there was no way anyone could enter his room, he sighed in relief. Looking once again at the dick pic, he moaned appreciatively.  _Just because it's well-taken._ He gave himself that excuse, saving the picture for future blackmail. 

* * *

 

Two pictures in a day! Damn was he lucky! Daiki smirked, saving the pictures as he had done to the previous two, preparing to jerk off when... "Dai-chan! What are you-oh!" A familiar head of pink bustled in unannounced, smacking Aomine on the head. "Satsukiiiii, hurtssss." He whined, rubbing the sore spot on his head painfully. Face painfully red, Momoi Satsuki smacked him on the head again. "Dai-chan! PUT YOUR JUNK AWAY!!!" She screamed, bolting out of the door. Minutes later, she was heard crying. Faint sobs of "Riko-chan comfort meeeeee~" and " Poor person that Dai-chan is tormenting~" reached his ears from the closed door. "Cheh, trust Satsuki to go running to her girlfriend." Lazily, Daiki zipped up his pants, before flipping through a porn magazine. Seconds later, he felt a dark, cold aura. He looked up. ".....oh shit." It was the revenge of Momoi's angry girlfriend. "Don't. Scare. Momoi." An evil glint in her eye, she left the room, leaving a trembling Aomine Daiki in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know you should never mess with either of the girls.


	5. The Reason Why You Shouldn't Have A Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tatsuya (later)

Frankly, Kagami didn't know when, but recently he had started to feel less annoyed (and more overjoyed) when the blue-headed stranger Kikked him. In fact, he kinda felt himself look forward to the random texts from him. For example... "Hey Taiga, you've got another text from lover boy~!" Tatsuya shouted from the couch, waving Kagami's bright-red cell wildly. "CAREFUL WITH MY PHONE!!" He nearly died screaming, his poor precious in the clutches of his brother. Snatching it away from Himuro's grip, Kagami checked his phone.

**PantherOfBlue: i feel liek im dying**

**PantherOfBlue: halp**

**PantherOfBlue: ohgodithinkitsmoving** ((oh god i think its moving)

**PantherOfBlue: *video attached***

A clip of a disgusting-looking, charred mess sitting on a plate, being prodded with a fork was received. Taiga felt himself shiver, as the blob seemed to move slightly. From the video, he could hear faint cries of "Dai-chan! Stop playing with your food!" and a loud "WOMAN, THAT AIN'T FOOD", obviously from Aomine.

 **TheTigerRoars: ohgoodnesswhatisthat** ((oh goodness what is that))

 **TheTigerRoars: ISTHATEDIBLEATALL? ((** IS THAT EDIBLE AT ALL?))

**PantherOfBlue: my sis made it**

**PantherOfBlue: i think she made it in the lab with her girlfriend**

**PantherOfBlue: ew i think its their mutant baby**

**TheTigerRoars: For a sec, i thot u had a gf**

**PantherOfBlue: ooh, jealous r we ;)**

**PantherOfBlue: its ok, ur the only one 4 me ;)**

**TheTigerRoars: stfu asshole**

**TheTigerRoars: we dun even kno each other**

**PantherOfBlue: tru**

**PantherOfBlue: we can get to tho ;)**

**TheTigerRoars: stap sendin smirky faces**

**TheTigerRoars: srsly, we could b livin oceans away frm each other**

**PantherOfBlue: at least i think we have same timezones**

**TheTigerRoars: how?**

**PantherOfBlue: that pic you sent**

**PantherOfBlue: dere was sunlight**

**PantherOfBlue: obvi morning**

**PantherOfBlue: was morning here 2**

**TheTigerRoars: holy shizzles i got a creepy af stalker on my hands**

**PantherOfBlue: only for the tiger ;)**

**TheTigerRoars: .....i knew i should've reported u 2 the police**

**PantherOfBlue: whatev, back to the task at hand**

**PantherOfBlue: im gonna die if i eat dat**

**PantherOfBlue: srsly**

**TheTigerRoars: u can't cook?**

**PantherOfBlue: i can, instant noodles and p &b sandwiches**

**TheTigerRoars: wtf, dats not cooking**

**TheTigerRoars: ok, maybe the noodles r**

**TheTigerRoars: jus cook 4 urself then**

**PantherOfBlue: wait, u can cook?**

**TheTigerRoars: yeah, i cook for my bro and i**

**TheTigerRoars: *image attached***

**PantherOfBlue: wow**

**PantherOfBlue: ....dat looks gud**

**TheTigerRoars: rlly?**

**PantherOfBlue: cook for me**

**TheTigerRoars: then wat, send via airmail?**

**PantherOfBlue: where do u live**

**TheTigerRoars: not tellin, dickface**

**TheTigerRoars: go eat dat disgusting shet n cry**

Viewing the video once more, Kagami shuddered. Thank goodness he had some level of cooking skill, and wouldn't have to resort to eating that. "TAIGA! IF YOU'RE DONE BEING LOVEY-DOVEY WITH YOUR ONLINE BOYFRIEND, COOK ME SOMETHING." Himuro hollered, the theme song of Halo playing. Then again, maybe he wasn't all that lucky. "BIG BRO, GO TOAST BREAD FOR YOURSELF." He shouted back, shutting his phone off.

* * *

_Wait, same timezones. Hey! We could be living close-by!_ Some sort of light dawned upon Daiki, as if he had finally gotten the answer of the test he had failed a few months back. Then he looked at the 'thing' on his plate and silently tipped it into the bin.

* * *

_You've received a new chat from PantherOfBlue_

**PantherOfBlue: hey, himuro right? kagami's bro?**

**MirageDragons: Oh! Taiga's new online boyfriend!**

**PantherOfBlue: nah, not yet**

**PantherOfBlue: mebbie soon**

**MirageDragons: I'll try to keep Taiga away from guys for now, if it'll help with your love lives ;)**

**PantherOfBlue: damn, thanks**

**PantherOfBlue: oh yeah, one question**

**MirageDragons: Yeah?**

**PantherOfBlue: do u 2 live in japan?**

**MirageDragons: For the time-bein', yep**

**MirageDragons: Actually, we're probably not movin'**

**PantherOfBlue: SRS?!**

**MirageDragons: Yeah?**

**MirageDragons: Wait, you live in Japan too?**

**PantherOfBlue: uh huh**

**MirageDragons: Taiga's love life just got interestingggggg~**

**MirageDragons: Oh yeah, Aomine, I'd like to invite you over to ours tomorrow, housewarmin' party.**

**MirageDragons: *image attached***

**MirageDragons: Here's the address, you'd better turn up :)**

**PantherOfBlue: won't miss it for the world ;)**

_MirageDragons has left the chat._

With an amused look on his face, Tatsuya looked at the cooking redhead. Said male was grumbling, yet stir-frying some veggies for their lunch. Oh, it was going to be exciting on Friday indeed.

 


	6. The Reason Why You Shouldn't Give in

The next morning, Taiga woke up with a headache. After all, he had spent an all-nighter playing Amnesia, eventually giving up when he was brutally murdered too many times. Which he led him to the headache that screamed "GOOD MORNING, YER FUCKTARD." in his face. Groaning tiredly, he turned on his side to check the time. 10:32. And he still had to make breakfast, and prepare for the house-warming party tonight. Frankly, he didn't really get the concept of house-warming parties, but his brother had invited all his high-school friends to join. Again, he wondered what had possessed him to accept Tatsuya's offer to stay with him in Japan.

_"Taiga, its really fun in Japan! You should come over for high-school. After all, I did persuade your parents to enroll you in Gakuen, Touou, for a reason ya know?" Tatsuya's tinny phone voice chatted into his ear. "Yeah, yeah." The redhead had answered without listening much, only hearing 'Japan', ' fun' and 'high-school'. After all, he had successfully got into the next level of Portal 2 Combat, and it required some level of focus. Quickly devising a plan with his friend, who was playing multi-player with him, he answered Himuro with 'uh-huh's and 'sounds cool's. Then, few days later, he found himself on Tatsuya's doorstep, with his luggage and some money._

Oh God, he was stupid sometimes. Sighing, he headed to the open-bar kitchen to whip up some pancakes. Eggs cracked, sugar added, flour measured, water poured into the giant mixing bowl, Kagami tasted a bit of batter. Murmuring in appreciation, he stirred the mixture a few more times. Then, his phone vibrated.

**PantherOfBlue: hey, i took fortune-telling lessons recently**

**TheTigerRoars: rlly?**

**PantherOfBlue: yeah, want me to tell u urs?**

Kagami thought.  _It wouldn't hurt, right?_ Setting down the bowl safely on the counter, he texted back, leaning against the bar counter as he did so. His light-blue apron was kept on, in case he continued his progress soon. 

**TheTigerRoars: sure**

**PantherOfBlue: hmmm, interesting**

Taiga held back a laugh. Interesting? All fortune-tellers said that. Deciding to play along, he replied.

**TheTigerRoars: yeah?**

**PantherOfBlue: i see......a tall, dark, handsome stranger who will come and sweep u off ur feet**

**TheTigerRoars: wow, much fortune-tellin**

Snorting, he turned back to the abandoned mixture, giving it a few whisks with his wooden spoon. Quickly, he poured circles of batter into the frying pan, flipping them when they turned a beautiful golden-brown along the edges. Making quick work of it, he set the finished pancakes to cool. Then, the doorbell rang. Irritated, the redhead clicked his tongue.  _What kind of idiot comes over in the early morning?_ "TATSUYA, GET THE DOOR!!" Taiga hollered in the direction of his brother's room. There was no response, and the ringing began to become more frantic. "BROTHER, DOOR!!!" His second attempt didn't help at all, and the front door was beginning to shake with loud knocks. Apparently, this person was trying to unhinge the door. Growling, Kagami stomped to the shaking door, not even bothering to take off the domestic-looking apron. 

He flung open the door, seeing red, as he screamed. " **CAN YOU** ST-" A shocked silence, as he took in the other person's features. A tanned young man, slightly taller than him, stood at the door. Electric blue eyes bore into his own, flashing with amusement, lust and animalistic elements. Lips twisted into a cocky and arrogant smirk, body in a slouched position. Navy blue hair cut short, looking slightly spiky, but also soft to the touch, were tousled by the wind. "Hey, tiger~" The voice, deep and husky, stirred up coiled emotions in his stomach. 

* * *

Gulping, his cheeks flushed, and apron teasing him with far more explicit images, Daiki felt that the photos of Taiga did no justice to the real version. Hair longer than his by a few inches, gently brushing his collarbones, looking so deliciously silky. His hair colour, a dark shade of scarlet, slowly merging into the black tones. Nike-shaped eyebrows(not that he was complaining, he thought it looked adorable on the redhead) were scrunched up, as maroon pupils looked at him in shock. "U-uh....haah!?" The incredulous look an his face was pretty damn cute, and wanted to make him ravish the redhead immediately. Of course, he held back, being the gentleman he was, and waited to be invited in.

* * *

" **TAT-SU-YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"** Kagami screamed, face turning almost as red as his hair. A sleepy Himuro slowly lumbered out of his room. "What is it, little bro?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Then he saw Aomine. "Oh, Aomine is here early. C'mon, don't stand on ceremony, come in." Getting an invitation to enter their living space, Daiki smirked triumphantly. "THE PROBLEM IS,  _WHY_ IS HE HERE!?" The angry tiger questioned hotly, running his hands through his flaming locks exasperatedly. "Oh, I invited him." Tatsuya replied casually, sending a not-so-inconspicuous wink to Taiga. "Wh-" " **Oh,** breakfast is ready? Taiga, you're  _such_ a sweetheart." Cutting Kagami off, Himuro kissed his younger brother on the cheek before loading up a plate with the fluffy hotcakes. The redhead blushed 50 shades of red, before resorting to grab a towering stack of 17 pancakes and retreating into his room.

* * *

"17 pancakes?" Aomine asked, clearly in shock. "Yep, little Taiga here eats around that amount for breakfast." Drowning his stack of three pancakes with maple syrup, Tatsuya began to chomp on the sweet goodness. "God, Taiga makes the best pancakes." He groaned, chomping down on more of the homemade breakfast. "Woah, is he a black hole or something? He doesn't seem fat." The bluenet puzzled over the situation, stomach growling. "Oops, gotta eat." Grabbing a plate, Aomine loaded 6 pancakes and some butter, tucking into the food. His eyes widened comically, as if a whole new world had suddenly appeared in front of him. Then, the door to Taiga's room creaked open. ".....I forgot the maple syrup."He mumbled, darting into the kitchen. "Kagami." Aomine asked, completely stoned. "Uh....yeah?" Taiga turned around, addressing the male who was speaking to him. "Marry me, right now." He said seriously, grabbing Kagami's hand with his own tanned one. "OH GOD, LET GO OF ME." The redhead yelled, managing to shake him off. Then he disappeared back into his den.

* * *

".....what are you doin'?" Kagami grunted, shoveling pancakes into his mouth at the speed of light. Looking at him with a mixture of awe and disgust, Aomine silently whispered, "The Human Black Hole." He got punched in the face. When he woke up again, it was time for lunch. Taiga had grudgingly allowed Aomine to stay, and had also cooked his portion. After all, he wasn't going to drag Aomine's heavy body out of the house if he died of hunger. Lunch was full of idle chit-chat and basketball talk, mainly their favourite teams, and arguing who was the best basketball player.

Taiga guessed that Daiki was okay company, when he wasn't being a complete dick. He could be funny at times, and his laughter was a nice mixture of gruff and low. Aomine, on the other hand, thought that Kagami had the most amazing laugh. It was throaty, yet musical, and was filled with warmth. He could hear it all day without getting tired, the tanned player decided. Hours passed in a flash. Kagami had the food and drinks prepared, and was currently throwing on some clean clothes. Aomine was watching the redhead creepily, eyes wandering down the sun-kissed back. The perfect amount of muscle, not too little, not too much. Piercing blue eyes wandered further, taking in the jeans that tightly fit his hips. And ass. He swore, Heaven was somewhere between those firm cheeks. "......." Aomine got kicked out of the room.

Guests had started flooding in, upbeat music pumping through the speakers. Disco lights flashing(beats Kagami how Himuro had managed to get his hands on _that._ ),Tatsuya flitted here and there, giving his guests a hearty welcome. The kitchen bar had been turned into a drink bar, with a few alcohols(for Tatsuya and his mates). Kagami was constantly getting hit on, though Aomine also got a fair share of attention. He had received 10 phone numbers from chicks, but had decided to throw them away, as he had better prey. Better prey being the flustered redhead. Already collecting 5 phone numbers from males, and 6 from women, Kagami decided to simply sit at the bar and ignore everyone.

The music was too loud, people too crazy, lights making him dizzy, oxygen too little. Easing into the bar stool, he ordered some random drink the bartender(one of Tatsuya's friends) had suggested to him, and chugged it down. It was sweet, spicy, and made his brain fuzzy. He ordered a few more, downing them as quickly as they arrived. Dizzy with happiness, mind blurred, as was his vision, the redhead joined the party.

Grinding, singing, more drinking. Kagami was in a daze as he was passed from one person to another. He felt like he couldn't control his limbs, as they ran wild with the shocks from the drink. Swaying to the tempo of the music, with occasional grinds here and there, Taiga's partners changed of their own accord, faces becoming a blur to the redhead. Suddenly, the loud music just felt.... _right._ Drinking his seventh shot, he felt blue eyes on his own. Playfully beckoning the other over, they started grinding hard against each other, Kagami's ass over the other's tented jeans, until he was pulled away to 'dance' with someone else. He vaguely remembered seeing Tatsuya, Aomine, and the bartender friend again, before the night became a blur of lights. Eventually after partying hard, he conked out God-knows-where.

 

 


	7. The Reason Why You Shouldn't Get Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that it was weird how Tatsuya knew the GoM in the next chapter, so I made slight alterations~

Waking up with an massive hangover was bullcrap. Groaning in agony, Kagami untangled himself from long limbs. Wait....long limbs? Looking down, he found himself looking down at an angled jaw, golden eyes twinkling at him. "OOH, KAGAMICCHIIII~" The blond male screeched loudly, latching onto him. Taiga winced. _Why were his brother's friends always so weird?_ "Exactly who the heck are you?" Confused, hungover and grumpy, Taiga clutched his aching head, asking the hyperactive guy. "EHHH~? I'M KISE RYOUTA~" God, this guy was really getting under his skin. And what the actual fuck? Was he actually sparkling!? "Oi, hands off, he's mine." A possessive yet lazy drawl was heard, before a very indignant tiger was lifted into a tanned boy's lap. Kagami was about to scream, before something in his stomach started twisting uncomfortably. A hand covering his mouth, he dashed madly for the toilet bowl, retching into it loudly. He felt gross, his head was throbbing, and his throat was itchy and dry.

"S-shit...." Clutching the rim of the toilet seat, he bent over to vomit again. Grimly wiping his mouth with a piece of tissue, he gurgled some water, spitting disgustedly in the sink. Someone was patting him on the back comfortingly, passing him a glass of lukewarm water. Accepting the glass gratefully, Kagami turned to his saviour, his awesomest brother ever. "Thanks, Tatsuya." He croaked, feeling slightly woozy. Looking at his little brother, Himuro helped him to expel the last of the liquor from his system. How nice of him indeed. "Uh.....you're okay, right?" From the door, two sheepish-looking males awkwardly tried to squeeze into the restroom. Turns out Aomine and Kise hadn't drunk that much, unlike Taiga, so they didn't suffer from the aftereffects. Grumbling about how he shouldn't have drunk so much, Kagami dragged his hungover ass into bed. After a few minutes of deep sleep, he awoke again, to cook lunch. Unfortunately for him, the intruder(s) were still there. He didn't know if the guy who emitted sparkles was an intruder or not after all...

"OH, I CAME WITH SENPAI~~" He chirped loudly, looking over the redhead's shoulder to look at the steaming stew.

...who was not an intruder, it seemed.

"Yeah, I invited Kasamatsu to the party. Ooh, are we having chicken stew for lunch?" His elder brother looked over his other shoulder, inhaling the fragrance. "You two, don't disturb me. Make yourselves useful! Like...set the table or somethin'!" He sighed exasperatedly, stirring the soup. Quickly bringing the ladle to his lips for a taste, he blew on the stew, tasting it slowly. Then he added some more salt to it before stirring and tasting it again. "Better." He murmured softly, leaving the stew to simmer on the stove. Seeing the table set, four sets of cutlery, he sighed. Since when had he said he'll be cooking for the two human leeches? But of course, he had planned to cook for them, since he wasn't heartless. The situation seemed like deja vu to the poor teenager, and he resigned to his fate to cook for them.

"Thanks for the food." The four eagerly dug into their meal, throwing around compliments for the chef. Pleased, Kagami's cheeks flushed, as he stuffed his cheeks with food. "Kagamicchi, are you sure this isn't too much food?" Kise asked, chewing on a bite of rice. This was also kinda deja vu, if Taiga thought about it. "He's the human black hole, his stomach is like a vacuum cleaner." Aomine stage-whispered to the blond guy who was sitting opposite him. Of course, sitting beside Aomine, Kagami heard all of it and elbowed him in the side angrily. "Damnit! That hurt!" The bluenet winced, rubbing the sore spot. "Ah, that was totally what Kurokocchi would do~" Ryouta laughed, putting some more vegetables into his bowl. "Yeah, typical Tetsu. Such a lil' shit." Aomine grumbled. "You two know each other?" Kagami asked, kinda curious. Himuro helped himself to some more of the stew, beckoning them to continue.

"Well! It was a long, LOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGG, time ago, when we were all in middle school-" The bubbly male started, before rudely getting cut off by a chicken wing being shoved into his mouth. "Cut the shit, Kise. We played b-ball during Mids, with a coupla teammates, and were fuckin' invincible. Then we spilt up, so yeah." Nodding to himself, Aomine summarized probably, the entire story of his life. Himuro asked, "Your teammates, who're they?" "Ah, Akashicchi is like our leader! He has realllly bright red hair, and has different coloured eyes! Midorimacchi has green hair, spectacles and tapes his fingers! Kurokocchi has light-blue hair and has a weak presence, I used to have a tiny crush on him too~ (cue the sigh of a lovesick fool here) Of course, I have senpai now~! He's so cu-Oh but why am I switching topics, ah sorry~ Continuing from the list~~ Murasakibaracchi has purple hair, kinda long hair too~ Momoicchi braided his hair once, lol~~ Oh, I should include Momoicchi too~ She's Aominecchi's childhood friend, and has waist-length pink hair~ She's good at data-collecting too, so she was like a manager~ Then you know Aominecchi of course, so I won't bother with his~ And there you have it, the Generation of Miracles~ Otherwise known as the Kiseki no Sedai, or GoM~~~" He sparkled enthusiastically, glitter seeming to explode from him. "....so you're a bunch of rainbow-haired idiots who are good at ball?" Taiga quickly shortened the info to bare minimum. "Eh, pretty much." Aomine, digging his ear(which Kagami thought was really disgusting) with his pinkie finger.

"So, you're Atsushi's infamous gang of middle-school classmates? From Teikou?" Himuro looked rather surprised, and delighted. "Ehhhhhhh?! You know Murasakibaracchi?" The blonde teenager mimicked shock, before he broke down into squeals of "OH, WE ABSOLUTELY  _ **MUST**_ GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BETTER" AND "CAN I HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER"s. Of course, he did without hesitation, as he felt that,  quoted by Kagami Taiga, "Anyone who is friends with Atsushi is automatically friends with me". Of course, he automatically got introduced to the rest of the squad via Kik, as the "Rainbow gang" also had the messaging app. A few minutes later, Himuro was already saying what " nice and polite friends Atsushi had" and how "honoured he felt to be a friend of theirs". A horrified Kagami sat and watched as his brother typed away furiously on his screen.

"Taiga, maybe you could be friends with them!" Tatsuya stated, bringing his plate to the sink to wash, after they all finished eating. "Ya kiddin? They have crazy hair colours." Kagami retorted, grabbing the used cutlery and plates. " 'They' are right in front of you-ssu. Meannnnnnnnn~" The pretty(?) boy pouted, looking like a puppy that had got denied love. Feeling a slight twinge of fear, the redhead reminded himself that Kise was a human, and not a dog. Calming down a lot more, he focused on doing the washing, as his elder brother showed the two around the house. "Ooh"s and "aah"s were heard, before he heard laughter, and squealing. "KAGAMICCHI, YOU WERE SO CUTE-SSUUUUUUUUUU~" A high-pitched scream, probably a few(many) decibels high, echoed down the small corridor in the apartment. " **TATSUYA!!! DON'T SHOW THEM MY BABY PICTURES!"** A flustered Taiga dumped the dishes in the drying rack, running to the study room. 

A very proud Himuro was showing off a rather wide collection of Kagami's photographs. "And this one- Oh, Taiga! Look at this one! It was how you looked like after your first kiss! You were so adorable I almost devoured you!" A seven-year old Kagami looked out from the well-kept photograph, light blush forever kept on the slightly-puffy cheeks. With an embarrassed and (not very manly) scream, the redhead grabbed the album and hugged it protectively, like how a squirrel protects its nuts. Yelling at everyone to leave the room, he tucked it back into the shelf, swearing to lock it in a safe one day.

A few hours later, a rather-short male turned up on the doorstep to bring his "dog" home. The male, who turned out to be Himuro's sworn brother(whatever happened there, making him Taiga's brother too), Kasamatsu Yukio, left with a blond blur of happiness. Kise did ask for his number, but he had refused, and only gave him his Kik username after the other's whining. Of course, Aomine left too, leaving an address behind. "Just in case you miss me." He added as an end remark, smirking as Kagami nearly smashed his face with the door. Heaving a sigh of relief, Kagami collapsed onto the couch. "The parasites are gone." He murmured, as his brother carried him to bed, passing out from fatigue.

 

 

Extra:

Taiga's photo after his first kiss ((sorry if I did a bad job of it))

Check my Tumblr for it? 

Find my username in my Profile?


	8. The Reason Why Japanese Is Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tatsuya  
> WARNING: GOM.
> 
> TakaMido, KiKasa, MuraMuro, and AkaKuro(?)
> 
> Sorry, I was caught up, and I didn't have a lot of inspiration ; _ ;
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter?

Kagami's Japanese was still broken, no wonder at that, since he had grew up in the States. "Taiga, you should really work on it before school starts. It might drag you down academically." Tatsuya commented, as Kagami tried to talk to the cashier at the counter. For the past few minutes, he had been trying(and failing) to ask where the nearest bus stop was. He had walked into the candy store to ask, but this cashier was looking more and more puzzled when he tried to articulate his thoughts. When his elder brother tried to cut in, Kagami said that he could do it himself, and refused the help. He really could be prideful sometimes, and that was not helping him now.

After a few more minutes of English mixed with broken Japanese, Himuro finally nudged the redhead away gently, then politely asked for the directions in fluent Japanese. A bright smile lit up on the lady's face, as she quickly gave some instructions back in Japanese. Thanking her, the two exited the store, the taller one blushing albeit from embarrassment. "See my point? It's difficult for you to communicate well, except when you use the informal tone. Maybe I should get you a tutor, Taiga." He said, patting the other on the back. Kagami grunted his response, a tiny 'yeah', then went back to sulking.

Having the information they needed, the duo headed back to their apartment. On the way home, Himuro, being a good elder brother, tried to comfort the younger one. Upon reaching Kagami threw himself onto the couch, grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. Himuro sighed, quickly typing into his phone.

**MirageDragons: Hey.**

**CandyMonster: Wut is it murochin?**

**MirageDragons: Is there anyone who can help tutor my younger brother?**

**MirageDragons: Personally, I don't trust any of you with my brother, but I have no choice.**

**TheEmperor: Tatsuya, I feel insulted that you would feel that way about us. Maybe my scissors can change that.**

**GhostDog: Akashi-kun, please don't be rash. Himuro-kun, why do you not trust us?**

**MeganeTsunTsun: Like I care. And I can't even change my username because Takao did it.**

**ModelOfTheSun: HAHAHAHAHHAHA MEGANETSUNTSUN MIDORIMACCHI LOLOLOLOLOL  ಢ∇ಢ**

**PantherOfBlue: Takao is gud at dis lol**

**TheEmperor: Daiki, type properly.**

**CandyMonster: yeah type proper, minechin**

**GhostDog: Aomine-kun, stop skipping class**

**PantherOfBlue: stfu u guys**

**PantherOfBlue: i can typ how i want**

**PantherOfBlue: so ther.**

**TheEmperor: I feel like ending your useless life right now. Give me a good reason not to do so.**

**MirageDragons: GUYS, CAN YOU FOCUS ON MY TAIGA!?**

**PantherOfBlue: Hey, that tiger is mine**

**GhostDog: Himuro-kun is right, we have a situation.**

**TheEmperor: Fine. But one day, Daiki, you will find your head mysteriously detached from your neck.**

**CandyMonster: can I have candy?**

**ModelOfTheSun: OOH, WHY NOT WE ALL GO OVER AND TUTOR KAGAMICCHI?(*^o^*)**

**MeganeTsunTsun: I do not like how this is turning out....**

**MirageDragons: Great idea! Come over tomorrow, ya guys! You know the address, right?**

**GhostDog: Yes, I got it from Kise-kun, and I'll send it now.**

**GhostDog: *image attached***

**GhostDog: Sorry, wrong image, that's Nigou**

**GhostDog: *image attached***

**GhostDog: It's correct now.**

**TheEmperor: I am interested to see who this 'younger brother' is, after all, he did catch Daiki's interest.**

**CandyMonster: I'm hungreeeeeee will there be food there?**

**ModelOfTheSun: Yay! Study date~ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**

**PantherOfBlue: You better not hit on him**

**PantherOfBlue: Satsuki and her gf wanna go over 2**

**MeganeTsunTsun: Takao also wants to go over. Tch, he's annoying.**

**GhostDog: Yet you never shook him off, Midorima-kun.**

**MeganeTsunTsun: Die.**

**GhostDog: You know I'm right.**

**ModelOfTheSun: I wanna bring Senpai over~~~ ＼(^o^)／**

**CandyMonster: murochin gimme food**

**MirageDragons: The more the merrier! Seeya tomorrow :D**

**MirageDragons: I'll bring some Nerunerune over later, okay? So, I'm expecting around 9 people tomorrow?**

**CandyMonster: yayyyyyyyy**

**TheEmperor: That would be correct. Maybe Daiki can also learn in the process.**

**PantherOfBlue: HEY**

**PantherOfBlue: i spel fien**

**GhostDog: "I", not "i". "spell", not "spel", don't be lazy. "fine", not "fien". Your spelling is atrocious.**

**GhostDog: I believe you should be educated about the wonders of spelling and grammar.**

**PantherOfBlue: shaddup tetsu**

**PantherOfBlue: ur a lil shet nugget**

**TheEmperor: "Shut up" "Tetsu", with a capital T. And you should not be rude to Tetsuya, you should be taught to type properly.**

**MeganeTsunTsun: Why am I even here...**

**ModelOfTheSun: AH, YOU CALLED KUROKOCCHI A SHIT NUGGET! ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ BAD!**

**PantherOfBlue: whatevr**

**MirageDragons: Dont get lost tomorrow, bye guys.**  

* * *

Turning his phone off with a small smile of glee, the black-haired man grabbed a bag of Nerunerune candy off the counter. "Taiga! We'll be expecting your tutors over tomorrow! Make sure to cook more next morning!" Tatsuya hollered down the hallway, where the redhead had migrated to his room, and the telltale sounds of candies breaking informing Himuro that the younger male was playing Candy Crush. "How many." Taiga shouted from his room, half-distracted with his game. "Mm, about nine? BYE, GOIN' OVER TO ATSUSHI'S NOW." Before the information could fully seep into Kagami's brain, Himuro slammed the door and made his escape. Seconds after he had made it out of the apartment, the redhead finally got it. "HAAAAAH!!?? TATSUYA!!!" He screamed, yet to no avail. So, he resorted to grumbling and continuing with cracking his candies. Tatsuya would get it when he got back home later.

* * *

 Another visit to Taiga's! His holiday was turning good indeed. Aomine turned to see the excited pinkette squealing to her girlfriend as they cuddled on the couch. God, girl cooties. They were so sickeningly sweet when they were together. Daiki made a gagging face, before dashing for the shelter of his room and locking the door. Bangs shook his door, as the two pounded their fists on it, threatening to take all his Mai-chan magazines and his phone, and burying them 10 feet under. He immediately changed his porn mag hiding place, stashing them in a small drawer where they would most likely be not found. Then, the door broke. "....Oh crap." A dent was found in the white door, the wooden object wrenched off its metal hinges. Next time, he would have a door made of metal instead. The girls stood at the doorway with creepy smiles and dark faces, yet still holding hands. Miasma surrounded them, as they stepped into the room in sync. "Dai-chan..." "Aomine..." Momoi and Riko said, the killing aura nearly blanketing the average-height girls. He might not live today.

* * *

"Senpai~~ We're going over to Kagamicchi's tomorrow~~~" Kise practically bounced with excitement, hugging his senior happily. "I don't feel good about burdening Himuro, even though we're brother's..." Kasamatsu frowned, eyebrows furrowed, as he tried to shake the other off him. Of course, the blond man was persistent as usual, clinging tightly onto his waist as he screamed about how much fun they were all going to have tomorrow, and that the Generation of Miracles were going to finallybe reunited tomorrow. Aah, they were all weirdos in Yukio's eyes, so he didn't really care much. Smiling fondly, he watched the other chat happily, wondering if everything would go smoothly tomorrow.

* * *

Midorima clicked his tongue, as he placed his iPhone on his desk. Behind him, his other half was absentmindedly playing with his rolling pencil, making exaggerated sound effects as he flew the pencil around while spinning in the wheeled-armchair. "God, can you  **stop** doing that?!" He exclaimed exasperatedly, trying to take the pencil back without breaking it. It was Cancer's lucky item, and he would appreciate that no damage be done to it, as Cancer's ranking was rather low today, and he wanted to have all the luck he had. After a few minutes of snatching, although Shintarou had the advantage of height, Takao was clearly the stronger of the two ~~(And bigger, as he proved so in bed)~~ and also faster, so the pencil remained in his possession. Reluctantly giving up, the green-haired teenager crawled under his blankets, pulling it over himself. "Awwwww, Shin-chan is sulking~~" Kazunari laughed, patting the lump, thoughtfully putting the pencil where Midorima could see it, phone on recording mode. He saw the edge of the blanket rise slightly, then a pale hand dart out from the confines of the blanket to grab the pencil, and just as quickly, return to its owner. Chuckling, Takao snatched the blanket away, revealing the flustered greenette under it, before the other took the blanket back and covered himself again. Then, a tiny, muffled voice was heard. ".....you're dead if you recorded that." Chuckling, the raven-haired male saved the video, also backing it up just in case, then spooned the lump through the blanket, hugging the firm waist.

* * *

Tetsuya was patting his pet dog, as Akashi sat on the makeshift tatami mat, studying the shogi board. "You've improved tremendously, Tetsuya." He commented, before picking up a piece and moving it. The fan turned lazily above them, providing the two with a gentle breeze. The blue-haired man nodded, answering with "I've been taking classes." As usual, he was modest, choosing to hide his true knowledge behind an unreadable poker face. Which made him a good shogi player, as Seijuurou could only read a few moves before the other, and the gameplay was always changing, always evolving, like the player itself. From his owner's side, Nigou barked, tail wagging. "Good idea, Nigou." Tetsuya smiled, moving his knight over one of Akashi's pawns, capturing the general. "It appears that I have won, Akashi-kun." Monotonously, he states, yet his eyes dance. His eyes are the only things that express his pleasure in winning, as the two sit in comfortable silence.

* * *

 "Atsushi, here's your candy." Tatsuya dropped the bag on the glass top of the table. The lazy giant emerged from his den, lumbering towards the black-haired male, wrapping himself around the other. "Thank you, Muro-chin." He mumbled, one arm around Himuro, the other taking the bag of sweets. Awkwardly, he tried to tear it open with one hand, before the black-haired male took it from him and tore it open for him. "-ank you." Shoving a hand into the package, he chewed on the tasty treat happily. Tatsuya patted purple hair gently, stroking through the long, silken strands of lilac as the other munched. Few seconds later, the candy had all vanished into Murasakibara's stomach, as the purple-haired manchild sucked his fingers sorrowfully, tasting the last bits of the sweets. "Tell Kaga-chin to make me dessert tomorrow?" He asked hopefully, as Himuro got ready to leave. "Of course, Atsushi." He laughed, making haste to go home to his lonely younger brother.

A train ride later, he reached their shared apartment. He removed his shoes quickly, placing them on the shoe rack. "TAIGA~~ I'M HO-meeeeeeeeee.....uh....."His voice slowly died away. There stood the angry redhead, arms akimbo. "Tatsuya. Why. Am. I. Cooking. For. SO.  **MANY. GODDAMN. PEOPLE!?"** He shouted, whacking Himuro on the head with a pillow, as the victim tried to escape from getting bashed on the head. That night, two exhausted teens fell asleep on the couch, near a messy hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE UKE MIDORIMA AND SEME TAKAO VDODVSLDBDKSBDBDMSB
> 
> I'M SORRYYYYYY~~~~


	9. The Reason Why You Shouldn't Get Tutors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long ; _ ;  
> I was trying to word out my thoughts, but it turned out to be harder than I expected - 3 -

All was quiet in the Kagami and Himuro household. Gentle breathing was heard from the sofa, as the two brothers slept soundly. Too quiet. "HEY, I THINK ITS THE CORRECT UNIT-SSU, GUYS!!!" Someone's muffled screams echoed in the empty apartment. "God, why are you so loud? They might be asleep, nanodayo." The loud person received a stern telling-off, even thought the other person was equally as loud. "Quiet, Shintarou, Ryouta," Yet another voice was heard. " Why not we Kik Tatsuya to let us in?" "Great idea, Akashi-kun." A silent voice agreed. 

**TheEmperor: Tatsuya, we are outside your unit.**

**TheEmperor: It should be the correct one. Hurry up and open the door, Ryouta is being irritating.**

**TheEmperor: Daiki is being abnormally whiny.**

**TheEmperor: Shintarou is acting like he's on his period, and Kazunari is teasing him.**

**TheEmperor: Yukio is being smothered by Ryouta, I think he's dying.**

**TheEmperor: Atsushi is trying to eat my head, and I don't like it at all.**

**TheEmperor: Momoi-san and Riko-san are making out in the corridor and Daiki is fake-vomiting.**

**TheEmperor: Only Tetsuya is behaving.**

**TheEmperor: Can you hurry? I'm getting rather annoyed.**

**TheEmperor: You might end up with dead bodies as Taiga's tutors.**

Satisfied, Akashi Seijuurou opted for waiting, as his scissors did the talking. The rest of the squad immediately shut up and got into their positions, all of them, except Kuroko, silently hoping that Akashi-sama would be in a good mood today and spare their lives. Even Murasakibara shut up about his precious sweets for once, clamping his lips firmly shut. After a few minutes of waiting, the door still remained locked. "Actually, Muro-chin keeps a spare key under the potted plant." The lazy giant said, large body comically hunched against the wall. "And why did you just feel that it was crucial to tell me now, instead of earlier?" A glint of silver showed, before the infamous pair of scissors thudded home into the wall beside Murasakibara's head. The purple-haired just stared lazily, before bending down to lift up a small pot of geraniums. "Here it is-ssu~!" Ryouta exclaimed, picking up the metal key from its hiding place. "Hmph, this is trespassing, nanodayo." The green-haired male huffed, readjusting his frames. "We were invited, so we are not really trespassing in the sense, Midorima-kun." The silent one spoke up, loudly slurping his vanilla milkshake.

It only took a few tries to get the door open (Akashi tried to pick open the lock with his scissors as well) which was rather fortunate, or they might have been stuck in the corridor for ages. After a silent "Sorry for intruding", Kuroko led the rest of them into the rather-large apartment. "Remember not to wake Himuro-kun and his younger brother up. They might not enjoy waking up to a loud racket in their house." He warned, shushing the rest of the squad. They nodded obediently, tip-toeing in after arranging their shoes neatly(Midorima did it after they all went in, to be honest) in the doorway.

Aomine, of course, felt that he had the right to wake Kagami up soon. Although he wouldn't admit it, he did not like the way Kagami's elder brother was holding the redhead. After taking a quick snap of the sleeping tiger's face, the bluenet pinched his nose, cutting off the male's airflow. Taiga woke up with a start, eyes wide open as he punched the attacker. " **GOD!!! I THINK YOU BROKE MY FACE!"** Aomine howled, clutching his face with both hands, releasing his hold on the other's nose. Himuro woke up at the racket, God knows he hid a brick in the couch, which he brandished before recognizing the guests.

"Oh, you're all here? Ah, sorry for scaring y'all." Tatsuya drawled sleepily, putting the shirt that he had discarded on the couch's arm in his sleep. The other male who had been sleeping glared blearily at the intruders. "Who the  _heck_ are you guys, and what business do you have here." He spat out angrily, clutching a cushion tightly to his chest. Almost at once, a pair of scissors flashed past, as the darker-haired redhead swerved his head to the side. A small portion of his cheek got nicked, as a thin line of blood welled up from the cut. "Know your place, Taiga." The shorter redhead ordered, one of his eyes glinting in a bright shade of gold. 

Taiga touched his cheek gingerly, collecting some blood on it. "You gatecrash someone's house, assault them, and now you're asking me to know my place? Hilarious." He answered sarcastically,  licking the blood off his finger pads. The rest of the miracles watched in amazement from the side. No one had ever survived an attack from Akashi without undergoing a trauma attack, much lest talk back to him. Seijuurou glanced at the defiant male, before giving a small nod of acknowledgement. "You're very courageous Taiga. And to answer your question, we're here to tutor you."

* * *

"....Tatsuya, you've got to be kidding." Kagami glared at the elder brother who was responsible for this entire incident. "Taiga, they're good in Japanese, and can also help you with your other subjects!" Himuro rebutted, while passing the younger male a plate. "I still don't like being forced to cook for so many people at such short notice." He replied, plating the club sandwiches neatly. Sighing, he walked over to the filled table. "Eat your fill." Kagami said curtly, grabbing a few sandwiches. "Hey, are you-" Takao started up, only to be cut off by the human vacuum. "Don't. Even. Finish. That. Sentence." Taiga glared, stuffing his cheeks. "Kagami-kun, you are eating....rather much. And this is delicious." Kuroko said politely, nibbling on a sandwich while hiding his smile.

Kagami harrumphed, grabbing a few more sandwiches to sate his hunger. "KAGAMIN, I'VE WANTED TO SEE YOU FOR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG~ DAI-CHAN ALWAYS MENTIONS KAGAMIN'S YUMMY FOOD AT THE DINING TABLE! GOODNESS, IT TASTES REALLY GOOD!!!" Momoi squealed, grabbing another egg-mayo sandwich for her and Riko to share. The small-chested girl accepted the sandwich happily, eating from the pink-haired girl's hand. "If you eat too much, you'll get fat." The navy blue-haired male said snarkily, while eating his food. A half-eaten morsel of bread fell out of his mouth while he was talking, causing Kise to scream. "EWWWWW, SENPAI, IT TOUCHED MY SKINNNNN!" The blondie wailed, flicking the saliva-coated projectile away before clutching on his senior's arm. Sighing, Kasamatsu passed him some wet wipes to clean the spit away, trying to shrug the over-dramatic male away from him.

"Besides, shouldn't we get started tutoring soon? We won't get it done in time if we delay any longer, nanodayo." The green-haired man asked impatiently, looking at the miniature(yet, still rather heavy-looking and big) grandfather clock in his arm's grasp. "The heck?! Who in his right mind would carry a clock around?" Kagami scoffed, polishing off the rest of the sandwiches in a few mouthfuls. "Cancer's ranking was rather low today. Oha Asa says that today's lucky item is an old, heavy(if possible) timepiece. Hence, I specially bought this grandfather clock on the way here." Midorima answered, placing the lucky item on the table carefully.

"And your hands- ....I'm not even going to ask."The returnee sighed, dumping the used plates into the sink. "Well, Shintarou is right, we should probably get started sooner, or it may consume more time than it was supposed to in the first place. I am assuming we have to teach you Japanese and Mathematics?" Akashi asked, standing up from his seat before advancing towards the coffee table in the living room. "Yeah." Taiga mumbled sheepishly. He was not very strong in terms of language or calculation, and blamed it on the many equations that made his head dizzy. Hauling out a thick stack of books with his skinny, yet surprisingly strong arms, judging from the amount of books, Kuroko slammed them onto the table. "We start now." 

* * *

"Kagami-kun, please don't feel offended, but are you really this....ahem, academically poor?" Tetsuya looked at the work disapprovingly, tutting at the messy scrawl. "Uhhh....." Kagami turned red with embarrassment, looking at his lap awkwardly. "Geez, and I thought  _I_ was stupid." Aomine barked out a laugh, slapping Kagami (not very lightly, might I add) on the back of his head. " **DAMMNIT AHOMINE, THAT HURT!!"** He screamed, punching the bluenet, who was currently taking up the entire couch space with his form, in the stomach. " **AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR NOSE NEARLY BROKEN, YOU BAKAGAMI!!!** " Aomine yelled back, face contorted in pain. Well, Kagami sure threw hard punches.

"This will take longer than expected." Midorima sighed, readjusting his spectacles. "MOMOICCHI, RIKOCCHI, DON'T MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF MY SENPAIIIIIIIIII!!!" Kise wailed, running off towards the kitchen to "protect" Kasamatsu, who had unfortunately chosen that moment to get a glass of water. Yukio's face turned completely red, and Takao jokingly swore that he saw small fumes of smoke coming out from his ears. After giving the girls a small lecture on behaviour in other's houses, Seijuurou settled down again. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"So, I added Shin-chan to my bed and we subtracted our clothes. Then, I divided Shin-chan's legs and multiplied the number of babies in his stomach~" Takao said, looking at Shintarou with....a look that was not very appropriate. Kagami had a mortified expression on his face, as his brain slowly processed the information. "OH GOD NO, HOW AM I EVER GOING TO LOOK AT MATH EQUATIONS THE SAME WAY AGAIN?" Daiki looked at the two in horror, as shivers went up his back at the visual image. Kasamatsu looked like he was about to pass out. Tatsuya was howling with laughter alongside Takao, while Murasakibara just ate some candy. "Well, that was rather...irrelevant, Takao-kun." Kuroko said emotionlessly, though his eyes shone with mirth. Akashi simply looked disappointed, as though he at least thought that Takao would have the decency to not talk of his...private affairs(sex life). Momoi was squealing for God knows what reason, and Riko excused herself for the washroom.

"Kagamin, I think I should just teach you some of the math syllabus instead of Takamin." The pinkette giggled, putting on a faux pair of spectacles, the kind with no lens. She was very patient with him, and explained the solutions to him at a moderate pace. Kuroko also chipped in when there were areas that she did not understand how to explain. "Kaga-chin. You're supposed to cross-multiply this part." Atsushi pointed out the mistake, leaving a small smudge of jam on the page. It was ignored, although Akashi told him to wipe his fingers with wet tissue. He nodded, lumbering off with Tatsuya's assistance in finding the tissue, while Kise occupied Murasakibara's spot, blabbering in his chirpy voice about how it was supposed to be solved.

* * *

"I'm rather strong in Japanese, although I'm sure that Akashi-kun would be better in it." Riko, being one of the more senior of the lot, volunteered herself. Surprisingly, she was able to teach Kagami(and Aomine, as he was also shit at Japanese and kanji) a considerable amount of the textbook material. By then, 6 hours had already passed. "I'm beat! I thought we'll never get finished!" The exhausted redhead flopped onto the comforting confines of the couch. The purple-haired male patted hishead briefly, getting crumbs in Kagami's hair in the process. "Actually, Taiga, I don't think you're done with what was supposed to be taught." Himuro chuckled, shaking his head. But, at least Kagami had put in a lot of effort, and his elder brother deemed it acceptable. Goodbyes and see-you-soons were exchanged, as the guests departed.

* * *

 

"Daiiiiiii-chan~ Now I know why you are so drawn to Kagamin~ " Satsuki twirled strands of her sakura-coloured hair around her index finger, giggling as she said so. "Kagami-kun is rather not bad-looking." Riko nudged her girlfriend, as they both collapsed into giggles. Aomine shook his head in mock sorrow. "Somebody save me." He asked the ceiling of the close-to-empty train, raising his arms exasperatedly. Momoi swore, if the bluenet wasn't so good at basketball, he could have majored in theatre. The chestnut-haired girl simply rolled her eyes, before asking Momoi yet again how she has managed to bear with him for so many years. Yet another time, she got the same answer, about how the pinkette had pitied the boy and had stuck with him through thick and thin, like his own sibling. Yet another time, this statement earned an eyeroll from Daiki, and snarky remarks about how it was the other way round. The train ride was loud, boisterous, and occasionally punctuated with gasps of air from laughing too much.

* * *

"Kasamatsu-senpai, wasn't today fun~?" Kise latched onto the senior's arm, snuggling into its warmth. "....a little." The spiky-haired male grudgingly agreed, not making any move to remove the other male from his limb. "And Ry-Ryouta..." He stuttered slightly, still not to used to calling the other by his name. "Yes, senpai~?" The blonde asked gleefully, happy that his boyfriend had used his name instead of the usual surname calling. "Would you mind if I stayed over....tonight? It's rather late...." The older male tried to act nonchalant, but the slight blush ruined the effect. "BUT OF COURSE! YUKIO-SENPAI IS ALLOWED TO STAY OVER ANYTIME~" Ryouta smiled his model-like smile, but this one more genuine, and one that reached his eyes, as the other quickly gained permission from his parents.

* * *

"Tetsuya, have a good night. Today must have taken rather a toll on your body." Akashi said, stopping at the phantom's doorstep. Kuroko looked back with a small smile on his face. "But of course, thank you kindly for your concern, Akashi-kun." He replied politely, bowing slightly in the redhead's direction before heading into his house. As Seijuurou was about to leave, he was stopped by Kuroko's voice from the powder blue-haired male's bedroom window. "Also, have a good night, Akashi-kun." The half-shout barely managed to reach his ears, due to the softness of Tetsuya's voice, further muffled by the wind. Akashi adjusted his scarf, smiling as he walked away.

* * *

"Awwww, Shin-chan must be sooooooo exhausted from today~" Takao cooed, pinching the green-haired male's cheek. Midorima swatted the hand away, body slumped on their comforting queen-sized bed. "I'm not." He grumbled, not even bothering to remove his spectacles. Kazunari looked at him knowingly, sliding the spectacles off his face gently, with practiced ease. "Let me give my dearie a massage, how does that sound?" The raven-haired male suggested, brushing green tea-coloured hair away so that the hair framed the delicate facial features of the other. Although Shintarou made a small squeak of indignation at the 'dearie', he made no move to stop the other from kneading the area between his shoulders. Strong hands steadily eased out the knots, as Midorima got more and more drowsy and relaxed. Soon, Takao heard soft snoring and even breathing. He chuckled, tucking the blanket around them after climbing in to join Shintarou.

* * *

"Kagachin, Murochin said I can stay over today." The purple-haired giant said, making space on the guest bed for his night-snack stash. "Uh, okay then. Just dispose of your candy wrappers properly, and don't leave crumbs everywhere. Clean up after yourself, can do?" Kagami asked, stripping quickly, just leaving on his boxers. "Yeah, I'll do that." Murasakibara answered, hands already finding its way into a tin of butter biscuits. "And also, brush your teeth." Himuro added from the side, fluffing up a pillow for their guest to sleep on. "Mmhm, night Murochin, Kagachin." He yawned, as the brothers switched off the light as they exited the guest room, a small night light illuminating a portion of the room with a soft glow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT, THIS SHALL BE WHERE I RANT AND ALL, YEAH? YEAH.
> 
> OhGodILoveTakao  
> *inserts Izuki, le punmaster*  
> Izuki: IS THAT A JOKE I HEARD?  
> Izuki: I HEARBY DUB TAKAO AS MY APPRENTICE.
> 
> ITS A MATH PUN-THING  
> I think.
> 
> Omg Riko and Momoi are so sweettttttt~~  
> #Aominethedramaqueen
> 
> And Murasakibara is actually smart
> 
> Why is Kagami so dumb? XD ((I love him so though :v))
> 
> Also, feel free to chat me up on Tumblr, or give any suggestions for stories you may want in the future~ Keep to the pairings I love tho XD
> 
> Tumblr: cry-for-insanity


	10. The Reason Why Umbrellas Are Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Horny Aomine ahead

"Oh, Taiga, we're running out of food supplies. Could you go to the nearby supermarket to get some pork ribs, cucumbers and other ingredients that we may need? Also, we need some mayonnaise." Tatsuya rifled through the fridge, tutting at its near empty state. "But Tatsuya,  _you_ always get the groceries.  _I_ do the cooking, didn't we agree?" Kagami whined, refusing to budge from the couch. Sighing, Tatsuya shut the fridge door, making his way to the sulking redhead. "One day of doing the laundry, and you get the groceries." Violet eyes stared down into scarlet ones, eyes hardened with resolution.

"Three." The other said stubbornly, looking away from the steely-gaze. "You drive a hard bargain, Taiga. I'll do the laundry for one day, **BUT** you get help for the groceries." Tatsuya replied, silently hoping that the laundry's stockpile would not miraculously increase. ".....and would I happen to know who this helper is?" Taiga asked, suspicion lacing his voice. "Oh, just someone who lives around our area." Tatsuya said airily, planting a small kiss on the red-haired teenager's forehead, and a shopping list in his hand.

"I hope I won't regret this." Kagami grumbled, reluctantly peeling his arse off the couch and making his move. "Remember to bring an umbrella, it might rain." His older brother chided him. Although it was tempting to let his younger brother come back to the apartment soaking wet, he didn't want to deal with a pissy and sick Taiga the next day. "Yeah, sure." Slipping on some jeans, the younger male put the shopping list in his pocket and grabbed an umbrella, making his way out of the door. The door clicked shut behind him, as an amused Himuro Tatsuya texted a person that Kagami was going to get to know very well. 

**MirageDragons: The target has set off, I'll be putting my younger brother's safety in your hands.**

**PantherOfBlue: sure**

A satisfied smile on his face, Tatsuya turned back to the empty doorway. Or what was supposed to be an empty doorway, because a foldable umbrella was carelessly discarded there when the person had put on his shoes. A loud smack was heard when Tatsuya facepalmed himself and groaned, hoping that it might not rain.

* * *

 "......... Dang it." Kagami took one look at his helper and tried to escape. Keyword, tried. "Oh, thought you'd never show up." A familiar tanned jerk jogged up to him, lazy smirk permanent on his face. "By the ways, why are you here?" Kagami felt a slight bit of annoyance at himself when his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the other. "I live close by, so I offered my assistance when your bro texted me." He smirked evily, taking in Kagami's slightly-disheveled appearance. "Sure, and I'm a virgin." Taiga retorted back, barking out a laugh at his statement. "You sure act like one." The deepened, sensual voice echoed in his ear, as a tongue swiftly licked its way up Kagami's earlobe. Yelping loudly and jumping a few feet away from the abuser, Kagami glared at the chuckling bluenet while sporting a blush. Some people took a second glance at them, but continued on their separate journeys. Embarrassed, Taiga grabbed Aomine's hand and charged on full speed to the supermart. 

Cool gusts of wind welcomed the sweaty pair, as glass doors automatically closed behind them. At the late hour, there were only few people who had decided to do their last-minute grocery shopping. All the counters were closed except for two, as a small trickle of customers made their purchases. The aisles were empty, a vast difference compared to the morning rush. Still a bit out of breath, Kagami removed one of the shopping baskets, and was about to check the grocery list Himuro had given to him before he realized that his other hand was still occupied. "Want to let go of my hand now?" Aomine smirked, squeezing his hand lightly. Kagami quickly dropped his hand back to his side, muttering a small "sorry" as apology. "If you like to hold my hand, then why let go? You just had to say so,  _Taiga._ " The bluenet teased, as he linked their hands together again. He held Kagami's hand in a firm grip, as he walked closer to Kagami. "So, where do we start?" 

* * *

"Seriously, and one time she cooked curry, it looked worse than what a dog threw up." Boisterous laughter filled the aisle, as an old lady shushed them. The laughter was stifled, but the twos' shoulders were still clearly shaking with laughter. Although they had started off on a bad note, their little shopping trip was progressively getting better. "T-that must have been vile." Kagami managed to answer back, before more laughter escaped his lips. Aomine nodded, eyes shining with mirth, as he continued retelling his tale. "Then Riko ate it and was sick in the stomach for days!" At the recollection of the scene, another shout of laughter left him, as Kagami collapsed into a fit of hiccups. "-hic- GOD, that's -hic hic- HORRIBLE." Tears of laughter was rolling down his face, as his cheeks started hurting from all the laughing. With their loud chatter filling up the empty mart, they continue their grocery shopping. 

* * *

"No. No way." He insisted, putting the package back on the shelf. "But it's a necessity for teenagers our age!" Aomine took it down again and dropped it in the shopping basket. "I don't need it!" Kagami replied, face turning red as he returned it to its rightful shelf. "But-" "NO BUTS, I'M NOT BUYING A VIBRATOR!" Taiga whispered back angrily. "Aw, I'm the only one for your ass eh?"Aomine leered at him, as a middle-aged couple looked at the two in amusement. Noticing the unwanted attention, Kagami sped-walked away, fighting down the blush that was spreading to his ears.

* * *

 "I'm sorry." Aomine tried, rubbing the other's hand with his own. "....." His company refused to answer, as the two reached the counter. "C'mon, answer me?" He made a second attempt at trying. "No." "Oh joy! My lovely Taiga has decided to answer!" The bluenet exclaimed in fake elation. The comment went ignored, as the redhead plunked the shopping basket in front of the cashier. Items were scanned at a leisurely pace, until it was halted. The cashier's face turned pink, as she reached into the basket to take out the last item, which had been cleverly concealed at the bottom. A bottle of strawberry-flavoured lubricant had somehow found its way into the shopping basket. Kagami looked at the small bottle, horrified. "W-wait! That's not mine!" He choked out, eyes wide open as a familiar heat crept up his neck. "Of course not, it's ours." Aomine told the cashier smugly, then continued in a loud whisper, "he doesn't like it when it hurts, and he's rather fond of strawberry." Kagami gave a strangled cry in protest, as the final item was scanned and deposited into the plastic bag. "That'll be $20.57. Thank you for shopping at XXXXXXX." "Ahomine, you're paying for them." The redhead declared with an aloof voice, stalking towards the exit in embarrassment. "Wait, what!? Ah geez, there goes my money for the lastest Mai-chan magazine." He grumbled, but dug out his wallet nonetheless. Money was exchanged, as the duo exited the supermarket to be welcomed by the pouring rain. "Oh shit."

* * *

"Let's go to my place. It's very near. You can stay there until the rain stops, I guess." Aomine suggested, taking hold of the heavy bag of groceries. "Hey, I can carry those, it's not heavy." Kagami protested, trying to grab them back. "I promised to help after all, right?" The tanned male shrugged his shoulders, before taking off the jacket that he had been wearing. "This should help, it's waterproof, kinda." Aomine temporarily put the plastic bag down, as he draped the jacket over their heads. "Make sure the jacket stays over us, don't let go of the jacket, got it?" "S-sure, Aomine." The redhead replied, holding the jacket securely, as an arm wrapped around his waist. "The jacket is small." Daiki replied, his hold on Kagami's waist tightening. "Now, I hope you're in for a run, Kagami."

* * *

The run was wet, as expected. Even with the help of the jacket, the rain pelted the two mercilessly. Thankfully, as Aomine had said, his house was close. Within a few minutes of avoiding puddles and withstanding the cold, they arrived at the doorstep. Shoes were removed, as soaked socks made screeching noises against the wooden floor. "Dai-chan, what did I say about- OOH KAGAMIN!" The pink-haired girl squealed, before she saw the state the two boys were in. "You two must take a shower immediately! The bathtub and shower are both available, so you two can pick. I'll leave some of Dai-chan's clothes for you to change into, Kagamin~" Then, Aomine and Kagami were promptly shoved into the bathroom. 

"Well, this is awkward." Kagami was the first to speak, as he grimaced at the feel of his clothes sticking to his body, especially his jeans. At least Aomine didn't look awkward, as he hungrily looked at the hard peaks that were standing out against the wet shirt. "O-oi! Stop looking!" Kagami half-shouted at the other, before turning to remove his shirt. "T-turn around, Ahomine..." He said, as he felt the other's piercing stare on his back. "Why should I? Its fine since we're both  _guys_ right?" Aomine answered suggestively, voice dropping lower. Red to the tips of his ears, Kagami ignored the spark of arousal in his stomach, as he bent down to remove the trickiest part of his clothing, his jeans.

Oh, if only he had known that he would get caught in the downpour, then he wouldn't have ended up in this situation. Hands gripping the sides of the soaked denim, Taiga tried to remove them, but the creases were proving to make his life difficult for him. "Taiga, you could have just asked for help." Hard muscles pressed to his back, as tanned hands slid the jeans off easily. As Kagami turned back to face the other, he suddenly realised how close they both were. Blue eyes sparked with an electrifying intensity as they bore into his own, thin lips curled into a feral grin. A hot bulge was pressing against his own, which was slowly responding. "U-uh, we should get into the shower, or we'll catch a cold." Taiga changed the subject, nervously looking away from his eyes. Daiki thought for a while, before nodding in agreement, but the look in his eyes did not disappear. Instead, they turned a darker shade of blue, as they watched boxers slide off smooth thighs before Kagami got into the shower.

"....Seriously, quit staring at me. I think you're burning a hole in my ass." Kagami said, as he bent to lather soap on his legs. "It's your fault for bending over so nicely without me telling you to, and giving me such a view." Aomine replied, arms propped on the edge of the bathtub as he looked up at the twin globes with interest. It was rather unfortunate for Kagami, who did not know that the shower was situated right next to the bath, with only the thin glass walls of the shower cubicle separating the two. Oh well, he was learning the hard way. All too soon, to Aomine's disappointment, Kagami finished his shower, and wrapped a large towel around his entire body. "Damnit." Aomine muttered under his breath, getting out of the soapy water(he was smart enough to take a shower before soaking) and following the other with a towel secured around his waist. 

* * *

"Kagamin! Do the clothes fit?" Momoi asked as the redhead and bluenet came out of the shower, fully dressed. Honestly, Kagami was rather surprised that it fit quite comfortably, much to his chagrin. "Y-yeah.... Can I use the phone to call Tatsuya? I didn't bring my phone along, which is quite lucky, or its would have been damaged by now." Kagami replied, tugging on the clean fabric. "If the rain doesn't let up, you could stay the night. And we could, y'know, get to  _know each other better in bed._ " Aomine passed the phone to him, giving him a suggestive wink. "Ooh! Dai-chan totally has got the hots for you! He's  **never** gave anyone consent to his room." Pink eyes sparkled, as she wriggled her eyebrows at them. The bluenet snorted as Kagami turned redder, punching in the numbers he knew so well.

"Tatsuya?" "TAIGA! WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU SAFE? WERE YOU ABDUCTED? OH GOD, WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING YOUR PHONE! YOU LEFT YOUR UMBRELLA AND LEFT THE HOUSE, YOU SILLY FOOL!" Tatsuya's voice screeched through the receiver as Taiga gingerly put some distance between the phone and his ear for a while. "I'm fine. It rained really heavily, and I'm at Aomine's. I might be staying over if the downpour continues." Taiga replied, glancing at the grinning bluenet and pinkette. "Oh, thank god! But the rain is ___really_  heavy here, and it doesn't look like it will let up soon. Well then, tell me of your passionate night tomorrow, byeeeeee~" Before he knew it, Himuro had hung up. Looking at the two pairs of hungry eyes, the vulnerable redhead sighed and trudged away to brush his teeth.

* * *

"Open wide~" Aomine cooed at Kagami, while brushing Kagami's teeth. Flashing red eyes glared back at him, but the person feared the possibility of the toothbrush being shoved down his throat. "God, you have nearly no gag reflex?!" The bluenet gave him a glass of water to gurgle, as Kagami hurriedly spat toothpaste out of his mouth. After a few seconds of calming down, Kagami growled at the other. "I do, but I was holding back. I don't fancy getting killed by a toothbrush, y'know." Spitting water and the remains of the foam in his mouth, Kagami turned away from the laughing youth and pouted. "My, my, the little tiger has gotten angry~" Daiki joked, dodging just in time to escape a tightly-clenched fist launched at him. For the first time in a long while, brushing teeth had never seemed so eventful to Aomine.o

* * *

"Uh.... So where will I be sleeping?" Kagami asked, peering into the messy bedroom. "Duh, the bed. I don't own any futons, since the only guest that comes over is Riko, and she sleeps with Satsuki. The couch is kinda cramped for you, and unless you want to end up with sores on your back, I don't suggest sleeping on the floor." Aomine deadpanned, as he flopped into the center of the duvet. "How thoughtful." Taiga remarked sarcastically, gathering up the courage to enter the room. Stepping over piles of indecent-looking magazines, he perched at the edge of the bed nervously. His past flings had all been one-night stands, or just casual flings. "What, you scared?" Aomine taunted, trailing a hand down Kagami's thigh. Arousal coiled up in his gut, as the tiger let out a soft moan. Fingers crawled down his calf, as warmth pressed against him. Kagami relaxed, as the pads of Aomine's fingers slid back up, hooking around his waist and pulling him into bed. Somehow, he felt that he could trust Aomine. "Night,  _sexy._ " Hot breath ghosted past his ear, as he felt the smirk without even turning back, falling into pleasant slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG ; v ;  
> Exams are coming, so I was really busy  
> I hope the chapter was long enough~


	11. Maybe I should Relocate

Rays of sunlight hit the side of his face, as Kagami tried to pull the comforter over his face to escape the pesky light. The air-con was going full blast, as his toes rubbed against each other to keep his feet warm. His skin was getting goosebumps as well, as he vaguely wished that his shirt was still on him. He tried to curl up in a ball, hugging his kness to his chest. It was a valiant attempt, but it didn't do much. Shivering in his sleep, he uncurled and turned over leisurely, snuggling against the warm heater. A heater that was moving, and had an arm around his waist. A heater that was very human-like. Garnet eyes cracking open a tiny bit, he registered the 'heater' in front of him. His vision was blurry, but he could recognize that blue hair anywhere.

"Gerr yur hends ohha meeeee...(Get your hands off of me...)" He mumbled, trying to push the other away from him. The blue-haired male just smirked and pulled the other closer. "But your hands are on me as well." He said in a not-so-innocent tone, warm hand slowly dropping further to cup the redhead's arse. Kagami blinked once, twice, before seeing his arms and legs wrapped around the tanned body. Groggily, he squirmed away, burrying himself in the warm-ish covers. Not as warm as the bluenet, but it would do fine for now. "Hey, let me innnn~ I'm cold, Taiga, and you just stole my blankettttt." The husky voice whined, tugging at the redhead's warm confines. Kagami just gripped onto the blanket tightly, but the fatigue wasn't doing much help to his strength. Eventually, the covers were dragged off him, as he lay shivering, with arms wrapped around himself.

A few seconds passed like that, before an indescribable heat pressed against his back, making him drowsy from the warmth. Subconsciously, he snuggled against it, as rumbling laughter sent puffs of hot air into his hair. The redhead decided to let go of his pride for a little while more and buried further into the heat. 

_-timeskip-_

He blinked his eyes, as he reassessed his situation yet again. The redhead was cozily nestled in the space between his arms, small puffs of warm air escaping his lips as he breathed. The familiar smirk that he was so well-known for slowly stretched across his face, as he tightened his grip ever so slightly. The other just wrinkled his nose and moved closer to him, letting out a soft noise that sounded like a rumbling purr "Is Kagamin a cat?" A soft giggle was heard, as Aomine propped himself up a little to acknowledge the presence of a giggling Momoi and a smiling Riko. "Perhaps so." Aomine answered, smiling at the two girls fondly as they entwined their fingers together, patting soft red spikes. The spiky-looking hair was actually really soft and quite fluffy, and Aomine could tell that Kagami used conditioner for his hair, as it had a smoothish texture like Satsuki's. The pink-haired girl had also tried to get him to use conditioner, but had never succeded, due to Aomine's laziness and forgetfulness. More due to the laziness, in fact. 

As Kagami showed signs of waking up, Aomine caught a whiff of faint cinnamon and apple from vibrant red hair. Urgh, the scent was making him....  _*growl*_ Sleepy eyes blinked at him, and a slow smile stretched across his face. "Don't tell me....you're hungry?" Kagami held back his laughter as the other groaned in agony. "Who wouldn't be? The last time I ate was..... _hours_ ago. And your shampoo isn't making me feel any be-" Aomine quickly shoved his palm against his mouth as he nearly blurted out something that could destroy any slim chance of him getting what he wanted. 

"My shampoo? Oh, one of my friends got it for me as a gag gift once." Kagami mused, as he stretched his limbs in the bed, as if he had no idea what had happened a few minutes ago. In reality, his heart rate was picking up, nearly making him flush. The thought of Aomine actually noticing the scent of his hair was making him embarrassed. "That aside, can you make breakfast for us, Kagamin?" The nearly-forgotten Momoi chirped, as Riko nodded enthusiastically at the idea. "Your sandwiches tasted really good that time, Kagamin-chan."Riko added on, hoping that the redhead could at least handle the food before he left.

"Sure, I mean, you were kind enough to let me stay the night...And what's with the 'Kagamin-chan?" Kagami narrowed his eyes just a fraction at the cutesy nickname. "Heeeeeeeh, but Satsu-chan gave you a nickname too, so I get the right as well!" She whined, almost stomping her foot in childish anger. Taiga sighed, then got up from the bed languidly, flicking Aomine's fingers away from himself in the process. "Fine...." He grumbled, the soles of his feet thumping against the floorboards as he walked to the decent-sized kitchen. Aomine grinned, as the pinkette gave two thumbs up and squealed.

- _time skip-_

"Itadakimasu~" " Itadakimasuuu!" "-su." The three fell upon the food eagerly, as Taiga watched in near horror. "Like half-starved children," he thought, gaping at the sight. After a few minutes, the last morsel of toast had been consumed. "As expected of my waifu," Aomine burped, throwing an arm around Kagami's waist. " **Your** waifu? That's stupid! Who the heck wants to be your waifu!" The redhead denied vehemently, although his pinkish cheeks told an entirely different story.  "No! We're not going to let you have Kagamin all to yourself!" Satsuki huffed, pulling on Kagami's arm. "Hey! He's mine!" Aomine pulled on Kagami's waist, pulling him in the opposite direction, towards himself. "Not fair! You're stronger than Satsu-chan!" Riko grabbed onto the arm Momoi was pulling and  began pulling as well. 

" _CUT IT OUT!"_ Kagami yelled in English, bringing confused stares from the trio as they let go almost at once. Taiga stumbled a little at the sudden release, then steadied himself. " _I'm not your servant! You!-"_ He pointed at Daiki, eyes burning,  _"You need to ask people's permission before you claim them as your own! You-"_ directing his rage at Momoi next,  _"Don't tug on people like that! I felt like my arm was going to be ripped out of my socket! And you-"_ last but not least, Riko,  _"should have tried to help me, not make the situation worse!"_ After his long-ish rant, Kagami felt infinitely better than before, but their faces were confusing him.  _"What?"_ He asked, not knowing that his entire speech had been spoken in English.

"Uh, you were speaking some other language?" Riko offered, as they watched Kagami's face slowly turn red. "Oh," Taiga mumbled, rubbing his cheek with his fingers in embarrassment, " it's nothing much, I just got a bit overwhelmed. Don't that again next time. -Uh, please." They blinked at him, then nodded with muttered apologies. Well, Momoi and Riko apologized, Aomine.....oh well. "Hey, that was English, right?" Aomine butted in rudely, obviously not taught how to give people personal space. "Yeah?" Their guest answered with an adorably confused look on his face. "Teach me sometime." Aomine deadpanned, having a very serious look on his face for once." Why, Dai-chan?" Sakura-pink eyes looked at him in curiosity. 

"So I can marry this idiot!" Aomine said, jabbing at Kagami's rib. "I-I don't want to marry you! And we're too young to even think about this! You don't even know me!" Kagami's flustered reply came back, as he rubbed at the sore spot in his side, scowling a little. Attraction was mutual, but when the bluenet started talking, the glamour ended. Nearly. Kagami had always liked the perverted jerk-type. 

After the small commotion had died down with a cushion war, comfortable silence filled the room. Kagami nearly cracked a smile at the exhauested brunette and pinkette almost falling face-flat into the floor, but had managed to land rather gracefully on the wide couch in the living room. Aomine wasn't breathing heavily, but his breathing was definitely quicker, and there were beads of sweat dotting his forehead. "Well I - _wheeze-_ need to - _wheeze-_ get back soon." Taiga huffed, wiping off his sweat with the back of his hand, his back against wooden flooring. The air-con had been turned on to a suitable temperature, and as they rested, they slowly regained energy to move. "That was great! Let's invite the others to do it next time~"Riko mused out loud, feeling cool air against her face. Satsuki nodded, too worn out to speak. 

Aomine was lazily sprawled across another portion of the couch, looking like a lump, plainly put. With a small heave, Kagami hefted himself up into a standing position, stumbling to the door, pulling on his dried sneakers clumsily. "See you guys soon," He called out, voice cracking a little from overexertion of his voice while they had been screaming and throwing pillows, as the three chorused with bids of farewell, and some waving. Taiga chuckled as he shut the door behind him, grinning widely. Japan wasn't quite so boring as he had blindly assumed.


	12. SORRY

This may not be finished, my most sincere apologies


End file.
